Delicious Apple Juice
by terra hotaru
Summary: Roxas found out that he had the ability to turn someone a vampire and that biology is a lie. All because of... his Apple Juice. For CandyGod. AkuRoku. Crack.


**Delicious Apple Juice**

There was something about Roxas that would make anybody turn a vampire just for him. Odd and peculiar… but yet true and factual. One such occurrence had, fortunately, happened and was allowed by the related persons to be told to the readers. This is what our story would be about today.

Now, it was just another adventure story, so don't expect too much out of it.

One day, a schoolboy named Roxas was trudging down the street, having finally gotten out of school. He heaved a sigh as he carried a super heavy school bag. He hated school, he hated his friends, he hated his family for sending him to school, he hated the teachers for basically doing their jobs, he hated everything and everyone in the world. Oh, and he also resented that little worm that was crawling down the tree trunk nearby.

And so, he crushed the poor little worm with his Nike sport shoes.

And he walked on, as if nothing happened.

It was Autumn and it was getting dark, but he chose to walk home just because he could. He hated the bus at night. There were drunkards and junkies around who would basically grab his butt or sat beside him and loop their arms around his shoulders. It was terrifying. Roxas had enough of his shares of nightmares.

He took a shortcut through the small alleyway by the corner of the street. He didn't know why he didn't even consider the possibility of drunkards being around the alleys. He went inside anyway, scrunching his nose at the smell of rotten garbage being thrown about carelessly by the inhabitants nearby. He could see the little leftovers of noodles and its soup nearby.

The darkness of the sky loomed all over him and there was little lighting.

Then, he shuddered, feeling rather cold indeed. He didn't have a jacket on, having forgotten it earlier at home.

Then, he began to wonder why the alleyway went on for so long. Was this really a shortcut or just a convenient story plot for the author? No one would ever know.

As he went on, he sneezed.

Then, he stopped as he saw a dead body right in front of him. He blinked, wondering if he should jump pass the dead body, call the police and/or ambulance, or just… poke it.

And he took the latter option.

He nudged the body with his shoe, expecting it not to make a single motion.

But the body _moved!_

Holy mama…

He jumped up, gasping, blinking repeatedly.

The body groaned, squirming around on the cold, dirty ground. "I… hungry…" said the body. "Food…"

"Hey, Bo-jo. I'm no food. Now, get out of my way, I'm going home." Roxas said coldly, remaining calm.

"No! I need food! Or I'll die and you'll become a murderer," said the body, sitting up, revealing his crimson hair to the light.

Roxas frowned. Well, this person sure looked like Rumpelstiltskin from the new Shrek movie, but only slightly different here and there. "I have no food. Now, shoo!"

"Name's Axel."

"I didn't ask for your name!" Roxas protested. All he wanted was to get home. Strangely, the thought of turning around and running away didn't cross his mind then. Again, he would wonder later on if he was just stupid or it was just another convenient story plot for the author.

Now, Axel wasn't a vampire or anything, but because of hunger, he grabbed Roxas' leg and smoothed the boy's pants up. Then, he bit down on the flesh that was exposed.

"GOD!" Roxas screamed, trying to shake the redhead away from his leg. He kept screaming, obviously panicking. "Get away! Let go of me!"

The redhead hummed, obviously enjoying his meal.

Roxas could feel his skin tore as the redhead's fang dug into his flesh.

"NO NO! You have rabies! Spare me! You freak!" Roxas was on the verge of tearing up.

The redhead drooled and he started drinking the boy's juice that was coming out from the wounded flesh.

Roxas could feel the pain on his leg.

Finally, after what felt like a century, the redhead pulled away. "Wow…" the redhead said breathlessly.

"Wow your ass! What the hell did you just do?" Mercilessly, Roxas gave Axel a kick on the stomach. And he lifted his leg slightly to check on the wound. The wound was a small one and… huh? White liquid was coming out of the wound?... well… that was strange… and inappropriate… if… the white liquid was actually secretly stimulated sexually. But of course not! No such thing happened!

Wait, the liquid wasn't actually white… it was a little yellow-ish and it was very clear… Urine? Oh, ew…

Axel fell back on the ground with a grunt. He stood up then, as if unaffected, smirking. "That was the best thing I've had all day! Your… blood is… delicious."

"God… you're sick!" Roxas gave Axel a slap on the face.

"I'm not!" the redhead grinned, ignoring the palm mark on his cheek. "Go taste your leg yourself! It's sweet! It's like… apple juice… mmnnn…"

Did the redhead just _moan?_

"What the hell are you talking about? I'm no apple juice!"

"Oh, but you are, darling. And you taste delicious," the redhead licked his dry lips sexily and took a step forward towards the boy.

With a single slick move, he pulled the boy close and bit down on Roxas' neck, drawing more juice out of the boy. And he began drinking.

Roxas groan. Awkwardly, he felt pleasure from the pain—as… odd as that sounded. And he moaned, enjoying the little touches and affections the redhead gave him.

And hence…

Roxas found out that biology was a lie. And that what was inside his body wasn't blood.

It was apple juice!

That 8% of his body weight was actually _apple juice_ not _blood!_

And somebody was just inspired to become a vampire.

And a new friendship was born.

All because of his…

Apple Juice.

-xoxo-

Not Marionette. Marionette is… discontinued. For now.

Lol, this is crack. xD yes, you can go thank **CandyGod **for this. Apple juice is her idea too. xD Go check her out! She's OZOM. http:/ candygod. deviantart. com/ Remove the spaces. This is an art trade with her. 8D depending on how you like, I might write another crack-ish chapter. But we'll see. 8D

Hope you enjoyed~


End file.
